What just happened?
by Jakyrazzz
Summary: It's my birthday and me and my best friend have been transported to Ouran! YAY! Wait... how do we get back? no pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep! My hand slams down on the clock smashing it. I dig my way out of the millions of plushies that I sleep with. I glance at the calendar and then stare at it for a full 5 minutes before it finally registers in my head that it's my birthday. I jump out of bed put on my uniform, wig, and contacts before rushing down stairs. When I get to the kitchen I grab my birthday cupcake and the brownies that I baked the night before.

"Hey, Jenna let's go!" my sister comes down stairs with a small box. She hands it to me a heads for the door. I look at the box in my hands then walk out the door. When we get to school she goes to her class and I go to mine.

"Yo, watcha got there max." my best friend Dakota asks when she comes in. I hand her the box and she tears it open. I usually let her open my presents because I get aggressive and break whatever is inside. "OOO, put them on." She hands me a contact case and without looking at them I put them on and she hand me a mirror.

"Oh my god!" The contacts are purple with pink bunnies on them. I squeal and a few people chuckle because they are used to my outbursts.

"I have a surprise for you after school." I roll my eyes at her and she being she pulled a Tamaki and sat in a corner till the teacher walked in.

~time skip to after school~

When the school bell rings Koty drags me to our music room 3 where we usually hang out. She was always practicing songs on the violin and having me sing. We open the doors, step inside, and freeze.

"Welcome!" there standing in front of us was the entire host club. I look at koty and she is in just as much shock as I am. "Oh they're boys." I look down at my hidden chest and realize that im wearing a short black wig. Me and koty always wore the boys uniform because we were completely against skirts and wore chest bindings because we don't like being stared at. Koty's hair was blonde and short because her older twin brothers set her hair on fire.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha" we roll on the ground laughing because that was the same thing they had said about Haruhi.

"May I ask who you are since I don't recognize you." Kyouya asked and because im a jerk I said…

"My name is Ootori Kyouya, and I never do anything unless it has benefit. And this is my best friend Suou Tamaki who is overly eccentric in everything he does." I bowed then koty burst out laughing at my joke, I looked up and smirked at their expressions. "Now if you will excuse us we must be going now." I opened the door and froze yet again. Past the door was the halls of Ouran.

"Shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I no own ouran!**_

"What? What is it? SHIT!" koty came behind me and saw the problem. We looked at each other and dropped in a dead faint.

"Guys be quiet! You do not want Max to wake up."

"Why not Kota-chan?"

"Um… well you see…"

"If you do not shut up I will rip off your legs and glue them to you face." I glared at the person closest to me which happened to be Tamaki. He ran to hide behind Kyouya who was writing in his notebook. "When is that freaking dinosaur gonna bring me my oreo cupcake. Damn platypuses."

"What did he say?" I glared at the speaker who happened to be Hikaru.

"I said I want my blueberry waffle you tigger." I looked over at Dakota. "Mommy can I have a penguin?"

"Of course you can and while we are at it we can go to the kangaroo to get you a chocolate banana." Now everyone was looking at us weird.

"YAAAY! Mint poptarts." I start to get up.

"Hungry hungry hippos." I blink twice then look around.

"WAAAAAAH OMG LOOK IT'S THE HOST CLUB!" I screeched so fast the only one who understood what I was saying was Dakota. I then remembered what happened and blushed looking down. "Hey koty?"

"Ya?" "Where am I?" "Hikaru and Kaoru's house." "Oh." The hosts were all staring at me. "What I do?"

"You may or may not have gone hypno when you woke up." I groaned.

"What did I say?" I really don't want to know. Please let it not have been too weird.

"You cursed the dinosaurs and the platypuses over a cupcake, then called Hikaru a tigger and threatened him with a waffle, and asked me for a penguin." The hosts were about to argue but Dakota gave them a look and they decided to stay quiet.

"At least I didn't bring up the laughing iguanas… wait I called him a tigger?" I look over to him. "Sorry about whatever I said I honestly had no control over myself" I glare at koty.

"What do you mean no control? Has somebody cursed you? Tell me who and I will bring them down for upsetting my son!" I cough and look at koty. She grins and I can tell that she is happy with this arrangement.

"Tamaki I didn't know you had a kid." I played dumb because honestly I shouldn't even know anything about him.

"Of course I do. You are my 5th son." He jumps around the room with a sparkly background.

"5th? Who are the others?" I count that technically I should be 4th then realize that they don't know I know that Haruhi is a girl.

"Hikaru Kaoru Haruhi Dakota and you. Of course." I purse my lips and koty nods.

"But that's a girl." I point at Haruhi. They all gasp. "You do realize that she is currently wearing a dress that hugs her figure?"

"Wow I just noticed your eyes have bunnies on them max-chan." Huni says leaning really close. After saying that the entire host club is suddenly right in front of me. My eyes widen making them gasp. I look to Dakota is getting something from her bag. She finds whatever she's looking for and tosses it to me. I catch it to see that it's a pair of sunglasses which I immediately put on. She tosses another object at me I catch the contacts and switch them with the ones I was wearing without taking off the glasses.

"Not anymore." I take off the glasses to show off my now brown eyes. I toss the case to koty who then puts it right back into my bag.

"Now about Haruhi's gender." SHIT!


End file.
